A centrifugal pump provided with a feed pump unit formed as an ejector is known. Though the diffuser of the ejector has been bent 180.degree. like a hairpin, the axial length of the centrifugal pump is relatively great because the longitudinal axis of the diffuser extends substantially parallel to the shaft of the centrifugal pump.